Match made in Heaven
by PuppyfacePrincess
Summary: Only two years left. Two years left for James Potter, Marauder and super prankster to try and convince Lily Evans, prefect and Muggle born, that they were the match made in heaven. And only two years left before they enter the world of reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize do not belong to me. Sob. I only own the plot of this story. Sniffles and then settles for a smile.**

'**Sorting, seeing the smile and slobbering.'**

**Chapter-1**

James Harold Potter, ran a hand through his hair, and grinned excitedly. It was evident, that not all of the other kids were as excited as him, or so at ease. The only other kid, who was bubbling with excitement, was Sirius Orion Black, that boy who James had met on the train and had immediately established a friendship with. Sirius turned around and grinned at James, making his grey eyes light up with mischief and friendliness. James grinned back, and nudged him and pointed at that tall, stern and serious looking witch, who had introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall and who was the head of Gryffindor house, and who had earlier spoken to all the first years, before they entered the Great Hall. She was carrying a tattered hat, and she carefully placed it on the stool. Standing beside it, she pulled out a scroll of parchment, and unrolled it.

'Now, when I call out your names, you will step up here. I shall place the Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Avery, Raymond.' Professor McGonagall announced.

A tall boy walked to the sorting hat. His eyes were narrowed and he was scanning the hall. Perhaps he was imagining it, but James thought that he saw a gleam of eagerness when Avery's eyes roved the Slytherin's table.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat pronounced, only a second later. James and Sirius scowled; they both had a long discussion about the four houses, and had described Slytherin with utter hate.

'Black, Bellatrix.' This time, Sirius clenched his fists, and glared, as a tall, pretty girl, with shiny black hair, walked to the stool as if it was a throne. Her heavy lidded eyes were confidently relaxed, and her mouth was twisted in a cold smile.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat quickly announced, immediately as the hat touched the girl's head. Bellatrix's cold smile intensified, as she walked to the Slytherin table.

'She's sick.' Sirius said between clenched teeth, as he saw Bellatrix engage in a conversation with Rudolphus Lestrange, a boy whom Sirius knew to be in second year.

'Black, Sirius.'

James nudged Sirius forward, and he walked easily to the stool, and grinned widely as the hat was placed on his head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat declared. Sirius's grin widened even more, and he waved to the tables, earning a slight glare from Professor McGonagall.

'Right Professor, wouldn't want to keep the sorting waiting-especially as I'm hungry.' Sirius winked, as the assembled students laughed. Up on the teachers' table, James thought that Professor Dumbledore grinned, as Sirius sat down in Gryffindor, and waved at James.

James sighed, knowing that his name was a long way off. He listened to all the names, glaring when some people were sorted in Slytherin.

'Evans, Lily.' James listened with barely half an ear and even less of mind, but when a sheet of red walked to the stool, he couldn't help looking up. A pretty girl, with red hair and sparkling green eyes, walked to the stool and sat down. James felt his concentration rush back, as he crossed his fingers, hoping the girl would be sorted in Gryffindor. He was hardly at the age to appreciate girls, being only eleven, but accidents occur, and this definitely was one.

'GRYFFINDOR!' James clapped along with the rest, his want for landing in Gryffindor, now having increased considerably. The girl smiled, showing her pearly whites, and James eyes were just concentrating on the spot she'd just vacated. He'd never seen such a smile before- full of slight shyness, happiness and pleasure.

Professor McGonagall now read the names, and James felt his concentration now drained away. He could only think of Gryffindor now, and the girl's smile.

'Flume (Ravenclaw)…Fletcher (Hufflepuff)…Goshawk (Ravenclaw)…Goyle (Slytherin)…Hopkirk (Gryffindor)…Jones (Gryffindor)… Lestrange (Slytherin)…Longbottom (Gryffindor)…Lupin (Gryffindor)… Malfoy (Slytherin)…Mulciber (Slytherin)…Nott (Slytherin)…Parkinson (Slytherin)…Pettigrew (Gryffindor).

When suddenly-

'Potter, James.' James stepped forward, and like Sirius he had a huge grin on his face. He walked calmly towards the stool, his grin widening as the hat was placed on his head.

'Excellent. I knew this would be happening soon. You are exactly like your parents, and just like Godric. Now Potter, where should I put you? Your choice is mirrored in my declaration. The choice seems obvious. A talent for mischief making, perhaps too much for your own good, a love for detentions and midnight exploring, outstanding courage, lots of bravery, a vindictive fury and loathing towards the Slytherins, lots of cleverness, and a slight ego makes you a GRYFFINDOR!' The hat declared.

James punched the air, earning more cheers from Gryffindor and a slight glance of disapproval from Professor McGonagall. Grinning cheekily at her, he walked to the Gryffindor table, and grinned openly at Sirius.

'This is great!' Sirius grinned.

'I'm Remus Lupin.' Said a sandy haired, brown eyed boy sitting next to James.

'I'm Peter Pettigrew.' A small, chubby boy, with watery blue eyes and brown hair grinned, seeming as excited as Sirius. The sorting had ended and the food had appeared.

'Frank Longbottom.' Introduced a brown haired, black eyed boy, sitting across to Remus.

'Great. I can already dream of the mischief we can manage here.' James grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling at the thought of all the devilish mischief they would wreak.

Suddenly he saw the same girl, Lily Evans sitting a few chairs away from him. On her right was Emmeline Vance, his mother's friend's daughter, and on Lily's left was Mafalda Hopkirk. Sitting across to Lily, was Hestia Jones, whom he knew through his father, and next to her was Alice Bones, another one of his parents' contacts. Lily turned her head to brush away a strand of her hair. Noticing James glancing at her, she smiled sweetly, and then turned back to her conversation.

After that, James couldn't concentrate one bit, on what his friends were saying.

'This is going to be a great set of seven years.' He thought, with people like Sirius Black and Lily Evans to make it even more exciting.

**So how was that? Plz click on "Submit Review"!**


	2. Chapter 2

'**The best of summers, the worst of summers. Part I.'**

**Chapter-2**

Six years had passed since that particular "event". It was the summer vacation, and for the Marauders, the summer vacation before their sixth year.

In the magnificent mansion of the Potter's, James Potter rolled over to one side, and groped about for his blanket, while in bed. A second later, his bedroom door opened, to reveal Sirius Black, in a highly disheveled state, with his hair mussed up and his pajamas tousled from his sleep. Sirius yawned noiselessly. This sleepy state in which he was did not deter the sparkle of mischief from appearing in his eyes. Grinning wickedly, he disappeared into the bathroom adjoining James' bedroom. Reappearing quickly with a wet sponge in his hand, he stole sneakily towards James' bed. His grin widened, as he savored what he was about to do. Holding it carefully right over James' face, he squeezed it.

Downstairs in the large dining room, Harold Potter and his wife Andrea Potter, stared at each other as someone screamed bloody murder from above. Glancing quickly at the ceiling, they heard a shout of laughter emit upstairs, followed by the unmistakable sounds of someone swearing. Both adults grinned as Sirius ran down the stairs two at a time, to escape James whose hair was sopping wet, and who was clearly ready to strangle Sirius.

'Boys, did you think of wearing something over your nightdresses first?' Andrea asked, extremely amused at the state of the two boys' pajamas.

Both boys stopped in their tracks immediately.

'Mum, we don't wear nightdresses! They're p-paj...pajams-shit!' James stared horrified at what was once his quaffle covered pajamas. Sadly, it now was pink, with violently red hearts covering it.

Sirius examined his pale red pajamas with blue teddy bears clutching hearts, which was originally covered with bludgers and beater bats.

'DAD!'

'MR. POTTER!'

'Alright boys, I just couldn't resist,' Harold Potter grinned widely, and with a sweep of his wand restored the articles of apparel to a more dignified state. 'Anyway this is your third week of vacation, and you've still not got your Hogwarts letters. Strange I call it.'

'And what do you plan to do today? _Other _than raiding the kitchen, playing Quidditch, playing tricks on the house elves and sending letters to what seems like _all_ the female population, in Sirius' case.' Andrea turned a highly amused face to the boys.

'Well…' Sirius trailed off.

Shaking her head, Andrea got up from the table. Her husband followed suit.

'See you dear. And you two, try not to get into _too _much trouble.' Harold kissed his wife, clapped Sirius and James on the back and with a wave to the three of them, he Apparated.

'Bye dear. See you boys.' Kissing both of them on their cheeks, Andrea Potter also Apparated.

'Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to kill you for ruining my wonderful hair.' James grinned evilly and stepped towards Sirius.

'Wonderful hair, nothing,' Sirius snorted, and stopped at the look on James' face. 'Um…James, let's just keep calm, shall we?' Quickly taking a step back, he rushed up the stairs, with James on his heels.

This was all the two of them had done- had fun. During the first week of the vacation, Sirius had appeared out of the blue on the Potters' doorstep and had asked James whether he could stay for the remainder of the vacation:

It was a horrible, rainy morning and James was busy lounging on the plush sofa set, doing nothing. The weather was sick, with rain pouring in every corner of that town. Wind howled and lashed against the windows. James groaned, glaring at the miserable weather. The horrible weather had continued for three whole days.

"So much for good vacation." He thought sourly.

The horrible weather was not at all ideal for anything, Harold had commented at breakfast, when James mentioned Quidditch wistfully. A few matches had been CANCELLED! Usually, even during horrible weather, Quidditch prevailed, as it would test the players' skills. Sadly, nearly every match of the season was postponed.

Need an explanation for the weather? Lord Voldemort. The reason that the days were soggy and wet was Voldemort. He had made weather changes with his extraordinary amount of magical prowess and seemed to know the way to make the country tremble with fear. Add insult to injury, hurricanes, cyclones, tornados and heavy storms, were now prevailing strongly, even in places where they would normally not occur. And worst of all, murders and mass killings occurred every day. James glared at the headline of the Daily Prophet regularly. The headings all brought news of terror and death. That day's headline- "Mass of Muggles Massacred."

And now a different mood was gripping the wizarding community. People were more distant, more unfriendly and more private. Nowadays, no one seemed to open. And worst of all, people were so close knit that they endangered the lives of others.

Harold Potter and Andrea Potter, Auror and Unspeakable, highly respected and each holding a high position in the ministry, were now really protective of their only son, James. And James was no fool. He knew and agreed with his parents, that Hogwarts was the safest place to any young witch or wizard. Trouble was, some people thought otherwise. Many parents, in order to be close to their children, to remain close knit, had –in James' point of view- "been bloody dunderheads", and –more politely- had withdrawn their wards from Hogwarts and simply remained at home, quiet and unmoving or went into hiding. This in the Potter's point of view, endangered their children's' lives unnecessarily, because the only safe place was in the protection of Hogwarts- with Albus Dumbledore's protection.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. James frowned. The intruder alarm had not gone off, meaning that whoever rang the bell did not intend to harm anyone. James placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. His eyes widened in extreme surprise, as he recognized his best friend, Sirius Black, standing on the doorstep, wearing a cloak and clutching his trunk and broomstick, and owl in a cage. Sirius's hair was wet and he was obviously cold.

'Padfoot?' was all James could say, having been sapped of any vocal exertion.

'James, that family's driving me crazy. I can't take it any more. Could I stay here for the rest of the vacation?' Sirius asked bluntly.

'Get in,' James gestured inside, to a sofa near the fireplace. 'I'm glad you're here Padfoot.'

'So am I. Bloody dad and mum has been driving me batty, along with that damned house elf.' Sirius grunted, removing his cloak.

'Whydon'tyoustayhereevenforChristmasandthenextvacation?' James blurted out.

'What?' Sirius stared at him.

'Mom and dad won't mind.'

'Really, are you sure?'

'Sure, I'm sure.' James assured him. His parents would not mind. Harold and Andrea approved of Sirius's and James's inseparable friendship and were always amused by the number of scrapes Sirius got into, and were definitely heartily amused by the number of girls Sirius dated and snogged. Harold and Andrea had heard of the "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black", and disagreed about their views on Muggleborns and their ideas of "purity". After realizing that Sirius was nothing like the rest of the Blacks, and that his family looked upon Sirius as a "blood traitor", Harold and Andrea disliked the Blacks even more than before. And now they had no problem with Sirius staying with them.

James' parents commented that in one week of Sirius's arrival, the two boys caused more trouble than James would have alone. And James's and Sirius's reply that they were practicing for pranking the "Slytherins asses off", made Harold and Andrea wonder how the Slytherins survived in Hogwarts.

The two boys had fun, definitely. Whether it was planning ways to get "Snivellus's ass", or get Lily to go out with James, it was fun for the two of them, throughout that vacation, which otherwise would have been spent in just lounging the day away, with Sirius shut up in that "damned ditch they called home", and with James just doing nothing but "think of Evans's boobs". That particular comment of Sirius earned him several severe glares and a hard kick in a very private spot.

**Plz review! The third chapter is coming just around the corner!**


End file.
